Dark People do Dark Things
by Still-Me
Summary: Mothers are suppossed to be caring, mothers are suppossed to be loving, mothers are suppossed to be...everything you're not. Inspired by Bleedman's comic.


Inspired by Bleedman's PPGD comic, hence the Blossom and Him pairing. If it were me then Him would be locked in an asylum forever.

* * *

><p>My life is terrible.<p>

My dad's a demon, who's currently in the hospital, minutes away from finally dying after being in there for three years, My older brother, Mike, died last week, and my mom got hit by a car, trying to rush over to the hospital, right when all the darkness surrounding her, final got to her and seeped into her kindred soul turning it blacker than night. She wasn't supposed to die but I guess the darkness weakened her strength as well as her mind. I'd call my aunts to help but they died at the hands of my demon whose now begging in that hospital room that he didn't. I have no one left. I've tried so many times to protect the ones I love but I've failed so many times.

And here I am once again, unable to help any of them. But this time it's not because I hurt my leg in a dance recital or that I was at a dentists appointment when I got the call that she died or because I was in another state with my mom and my aunts.

I'm in the same state. I'm in the same neighborhood. But I can't even walk down those few blocks.

What's wrong with me? My mom taught me to be strong. My demon taught me to be ruthless; never give up. I tried to call for help but no sound came out. I crawled across the concrete alley with bloody red liquid pouring out of me mercilessly, matching the color of my eyes. My stomach still held the knife I was stuck with and it hurt worse than hell. For it to hurt like hell would be a relief off of what I'm feeling know. My mom told me once, right when the darkness started to get to her, that if I cried for everything then she would cut open my stomach and give me something to really cry about. Look like she got her wish.

I only wished I could cry right now but no tears came out because I probably used them all up on my brother. I kept crawling but before I could reach the sidewalk someone pulled me back and stabbed my leg. I let out a sickening cry that ended in one of those sick laughs. This feels like dejavu. My mom told me, after the darkness started controlling her thoughts, that she had a dream that this was happening to me. First off, I don't think you should tell that to a ten year old, let alone just stare at them after, instead of offering a protective hug.

I screamed again as he trailed the knife down, tearing my flesh open like fisherman examining the insides of his fresh catch of raw salmon and exposing it to raw oxygen making it feel like an onion covered in salt and blood.

I turned myself over and forced myself to look at the face of my attacker; the tall figure causing me so much pain for nothing. I always like to look at the faces of my abusers, first my demon then my mom, after the darkness got to her, and now him. A long flush of red hair hid their face but a gold pendant on a black chain peaked out from their neck area. This reminds me of my mom's hair except for this person had hair that seemed shagged at the ends. The necklace almost looks identical to the one I gave mommy for her birthday, after the darkness seeped into her mind and soul. But it couldn't be her because she said she hated it and anything I did for her. Though, the next day she wore it and never took it off after. But that hair…it just has to be…her.

"Mommy?" I croaked as few tears bled out of my eyes. She started to laugh and looked at me with those big pink eyes. "No darling" she said while stroking my cheek softly with her blood soaked hand.

She then took her hand and dipped her fingers in the gash in my leg. I screamed a piecing cry as she then took the blood and painted my face in it.

"What are you doing?"

She looked at my eyes and just ignored me. When she was through she stood up and said "there, now your skin matches your eyes"

"…Why?" I asked her after a minute of silence.

"I had another dream…" she whispered to me. "Mommy how could you if you're supposed to be-

"In the dream, you had claws and your skin was red just like your eyes. You looked so much like your father. The only that was the same about you was the hair. Oh, that silky black hair…but alas I can't even praise that because that hair is to no resemblance of mines. It's just like your father's…" she let out some tears with her pink eyes full of pity. If you looked closely like I did then you could see the dark swirls of evil swimming around.

"You will be reborn my child and when you are I pray you forget me because I have caused you too much grief. I'm not your mother, only a puppet for your demon and an antagonist in the story that is your life. Pain and grief are diseases that I have and have spread onto you in both body and mind, Mimi. Forget me and lose your speech. Remember and be cursed the same fate twice"

"Momm-"but before I could finish she disappeared as if she was a whisper of the wind.

I turned myself over on my side and before my vision faded into a dark abyss, I saw mommy's necklace there on the concrete. I wanted to reach for it and just cling on it but I saw a hand pick it up before anything else. Footsteps echoed as they walked away from me…

_Click…clunk…click…clunk…click…clunk…_

…Fading away just like my consciousness.


End file.
